


Triple-Cross Song-Fic

by Imaginos_Buzzardo_Desdinova



Category: Blue Oyster Cult, Looking Glass - Fandom, Styx - Fandom
Genre: Come sail away, Gen, Subhuman, brandy you're a fine girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginos_Buzzardo_Desdinova/pseuds/Imaginos_Buzzardo_Desdinova
Summary: here's what happens when you mix the storyline of three songs
Kudos: 4





	Triple-Cross Song-Fic

Triple-Cross Song-Fic

Jonathan Noble waved to his friends as they met at the docks. Their schooner, Ocean Lady, was ready for a new voyage. They often dreamed of adventures, but she was only a medium-sized ship and they rarely took her further than the Keys.

On this day, things would turn out differently as the winds of chance literally filled the sails and drew the ship onward to a western shore far from their home port.

As they arrived, they saw another ship, one much larger than their own, buffeted and torn. Near the edge of the water, they could see a man, bedraggled and near death, beneath the waves. They tried to go to the man’s aid, but wind and waves kept pushing them back, preventing them from helping.

Finally, disheartened, Noble and his crew walked into the dockside pub and ordered a round of drinks.

“Hey! A round of whiskey here for our sorrows,” one of Noble’s crew called out. “And a libation to the honor of the man we couldn’t save.”

“Brandy, bring more drinks for the sailors,” the bartender called out to the waitress.

“Drinks for sailors and absent friends,” Noble called out.

“Hey,” a voice from the doorway said, “Anyone up for real high seas adventure? Or are you all just bay-sailors?”

“I’m up for it,” Noble said. “But I thought you drowned.”

“Some friends rescued me,” the man said. “By the way, my name is Desdinova. You’ll meet my friends later. They’re not really used to the drinks they serve around here. As for me. I’m not a whiskey drinker myself. But I won’t say no to a glass of rum punch.”

“One rum punch coming up, honey,” Brandy said with a wink.

“I think she fancies you,” Noble pointed out, grinning.

Desdinova shrugged and looked out at the ocean that lay beyond the pier.

“I think Desdinova loves the sea and only the sea,” another of Noble’s crew remarked.

“That and adventure,” Desdinova confirmed. “Now come! Come and meet my new friends.”

Noble followed him outside.

“Where?” Noble looked around. “I see no one.”

Desdinova pointed skyward. “There!”

A group of men in blue and white robes with similarly colored wings stood in midair just above them.

“Come, now!” one of them offered. “Come sail with us on a grand voyage.”

“Will you come?” Desdinova asked.

Noble looked at his friends who seemed eager for the chance to have a real adventure at last. “Yes,” he told Desdinova and those above them.

They sailed the Ocean Lady, Noble putting her in Desdinova’s capable hands since their guides were more likely to work with Desdinova than with Noble. Though he made it clear that he was still her true captain.

The ship rose as it sailed toward the star Sirius, at first as if on the waves, then impossibly high.

Then a light of brilliant bluish silver shimmered and opened into a many-sided ship clearly not of this world.

“Will you still come?” asked the leader of the group.

“I will,” Desdinova said. 

“And so will we,” Noble and his crew agreed.


End file.
